The present disclosure relates to a method for charging an intermediate circuit capacitor for a welding device, to a control device for charging an intermediate circuit capacitor for a welding device and to a corresponding computer program.
A resistance welding device usually has an intermediate circuit electrolytic capacitor battery. These electrolytic capacitors cannot be connected directly to the power supply system, but are first charged with a low current. This precharging can be performed by a series power resistor, which limits the current. The electrolytic capacitors can also be charged by a charging switched mode power supply, which charges the electrolytic capacitors, for example with a constant current.